


Sam Comments on SG-1

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: SG-1 lets off a little steam and talks about their feelings for their team members. In this one, Sam lets it all hang out.





	Sam Comments on SG-1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

To: Personal journal From: Major Samantha Carter

When Dr. MacKenzie suggested this, I thought it was a stupid idea. Write out our good and bad feelings about our teammates? Yeah, right. A quick way to end your career, commenting on your commanding officer. But since no one is reading it but me, well I can do this.

I'll start with the easiest one for me to talk about, and end up with the hardest one.

Teal'c: Former enemy, now good friend. I have never seen someone who can say so much with so little expression or words (as compared to, say, Colonel O'Neill, who says so little of importance while saying so much all the time.) For Teal'c, what he means by each tweak of his eyebrow, each quirk of his lip, all of the meanings are determined by context. For instance, the other day we were facing down the Goa'uld system lord Morrigan. She called Teal'c the Shol'va, meaning traitor, right to his face. She was practically spitting on him in her anger. His left eyebrow went halfway up and his right lip curled down. Teal'c-speak for "You are a false god who enslaves my race to keep you in power. I spit on you, and if you kill me, I die free!" The funny thing about it is that she read exactly that in his face, and flipped out!

Now, at a jello wrestling team gathering last week, two really strong guys went at it, and Teal'c had the exact same expression on his face as he had with Morrigan. That time he meant, "These two aren't bad. For weak Humans, that is. Two Jaffa would make these two seem as infants in the bathing tub." I almost laughed out loud, he was so smug!

Another thing. How can one person have so many uses for the word "indeed"? I've counted two hundred and forty-six distinct meanings since Teal'c's been a part of SG-1. I'm no linguist like Daniel, but really! Teal'c pushes the strong, silent warrior stereotype to the breaking point and then some. Even though I know he always listens carefully to everything we say, sometimes I wonder if he's turned into a large ebony statue without us noticing. When Kathryn asked him if he spoke, I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

Teal'c is no fun to argue with. If he disagrees with you, he just says something like "I do not believe this is wise." or "This is strange. I wish to hear no more of this." No specifics, no details. And how come I'm always the one who has to come up with the reasons for why Daniel's crazier plans aren't a good idea? Further, Teal'c always goes with what Daniel wants unless I come up with sixteen technical reasons it shouldn't be done. Daniel has both Teal'c and the Colonel wrapped around his fingers. Not to mention the General. Who am I, chopped liver?

One thing I have to give Teal'c, though. He never treats me like a girl. He always treats me like another warrior or a scientific expert. When he tunes me out when I'm lecturing, he's polite about it, unlike some people I know. I can't tell sometimes if he's awake or sleeping. I sure would like to know how he does that, though, if he does. Sleeping while looking like you're awake would be good ammunition against Daniel's lectures.

One thing that really irks me about Teal'c is that he doesn't talk much to me when we're sharing a tent off world. I know Daniel and the Colonel talk, I usually can hear them going at it almost all night. At least I think they're only talking. The Colonel is too old a hand at field work to do anything else in potentially dangerous situations. Some nights I just want to chat, and Teal'c always listens politely, but rarely responds with more than a few words. I spend so much time in that tent with him that it would be nice to actually have a real conversation, just once.

I would trust my life to Teal'c in a heartbeat. I guess that probably says it all.

Daniel:

Who-boy, where do I start? Doctor Daniel Jackson, brother, competitor, fellow academic, SG-1's conscience, our heart as well, and the man who stole the man I thought I loved away from me. They've been together now for two years, and I think I hated Daniel and the Colonel secretly for almost half of that time.

Wow, did I really say the 'h' word? Did I really mean it? I guess sometimes I'm not a very nice person. But did the Colonel have to go after me as a last ditch effort to save his heterosexuality from dying the 'death by Daniel'? I am sick and tire of being alone! I heard that the marines refer to me as the Black Widow, because everyone I fall for dies. I don't hear anyone calling Daniel anything like that, and all the women who go after him have been repugnant and evil, other than Shau'ree. But no, no one calls him anything but the "Colonel's archeologist." I think I was the only person in the SGC other than the General who didn't see the way things really were between the two of them. Not that anyone could ever get proof, of course. The rest of us will protect their privacy with everything we have.

When I was grousing about Daniel once, Janet told me that I'm jealous of him! Me, Major Samantha Carter, daughter of a General, PhD in astrophysics, the world's expert on the Stargate, jealous of an archeologist? Hell, maybe she was right. I spent two years studying the gate and coming up with the programming to dial and control it. But I couldn't get it to work. Not even after two years. Daniel comes in and gets it to work in two fucking weeks! Furthermore, he gets to go on the first mission, and I get left behind because they didn't want any women on what could be a suicide mission! Not that they said that, but we all know that's why they grabbed O'Neill back from retirement. He was known as an asshole who would do what he was ordered, no matter the consequences to anyone, including himself.

After SG-1 got started, Daniel not only talks his way onto the team, he also gets invited to the Colonel's home to stay until he can find his own place. O'Neill jokes with him, talks to him, and touches him. Me, he treats like a pariah. I mean, the Colonel respects me, and what I can do. But it is Daniel he usually listens to, no matter how wild his ideas are. If anyone else sassed the Colonel like that, they'd be off his team in a heartbeat. No wonder the word was that Colonel Jack O'Neill was "archeologist-whipped." Okay, so Daniel's right a lot. So he gets us out of trouble a lot. I just wish that Jack would hug me once in a while, not in a sexual way, either. Just hug me as a friend. So I guess Jan's right, I am jealous of Daniel. How can you love someone the way I love him, and still be jealous of them at the same time? I don't even want O'Neill any more. Even I can see they are perfect for each other. I hope that I meet someone some day who looks at me the way the Colonel looks at Daniel. Oh, and that he lives until after the first few dates, too!

God, rereading this, I really sound like a first class bitch. The fact is, Daniel is a unique, brilliant, loving man who I've learned a lot from. I'd die for him without thought, just like Teal'c and the Colonel, as well as everyone else who isn't a Goa'uld who meets Daniel. We're lucky to have him on our side. I don't forget that those two alternate realities where Daniel wasn't, the Goa'uld triumphed. Oh, and I had Jack. The price was too damned high.

Colonel O'Neill:

This is the hard one. What can you say about a man who calls most of what you say "yadda"? Who still calls you a girl and kid, when you are thirty-nine years old? When I first met Colonel Jack O'Neill, I thought he was a sexist asshole. Him and his two flunkies, tweedle- dee Kowalsky and tweedle-dum Ferretti. He triggered my defenses big time, until he almost died on me in Antartica. That's when I realized that he was a complicated and still-suffering man. Oh, and that he would give his life for me and the rest of his team without a hesitation.

They say that we are attracted to people with the characteristics of our primary caretakers. That's true. O'Neill seemed so much like my Dad, it was uncanny. But once I got to know him, hell, I even fell in love with him a little, I realized that Jack is a lot better man than my Dad was before Selmak blended with him. Dad has always been autocratic, things had to be done his way or the highway. O'Neill listens to us, to Daniel and I, and Teal'c as well. He respects what we say, mostly, though he might tease us about it. He is a great team leader, and I have been lucky as hell to serve under him this long. I also realize, funny thing here, that I am extremely lucky that Jack fell for Daniel, and we never got together. He isn't an easy man to love. I'm now glad I didn't go there.

People are always asking me why I don't take up the General's many offers to run my own team. I never talk as well as Daniel, so how can I tell people that it's because as long as I can learn from Colonel O'Neill, the better the leader I will be? That's the complete truth. He shows us every time we go out with him what duty is all about.

Okay, Sam, here's the place to admit to O'Neill's faults. He's sexist, sarcastic, rude, childish, disrespectful, and generally a pain in the butt. He treats me like dirt at times, and just because he's too dumb to understand what I'm talking about, he cuts me (and Daniel, to be honest) off as though what we are saying isn't important. He makes serious command mistakes, like that time on the planet where women were property and he didn't listen to my suggestion that we go back and let an all male team return. I could have been raped and killed. I managed to pull a rabbit out of the hat in that one, but no thanks to O'Neill. He has the attention span of a child, the temper of a spoiled brat, and he's just a general pain in the ass.

I would serve under him forever, if I could, and feel honored.


End file.
